delicious_in_dungeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 16
Kabayaki is the sixteenth chapter of the manga Delicious in Dungeon. Summary Laios' party are attacked by a school of Bladefish as they cross a body of water. To protect the party, Marcille casts an explosive spell to destroy them all. Senshi objects to her methods, telling her of the damage she is causing to the ecosystem, but Marcille counters that the monsters are actively trying to kill them so they cannot hold back. Laios, however, notes out that the numbers of mid-sized monsters in the area are decreasing. As they argue, a group of Mermen feed on the dead Bladefish but are scared away by a tentacled beast, knocking over Senshi in their flight. Senshi notices something approaching, which turns out to be a Kraken - large even for its species, according to Laios. As the rest of party draw its attention, Marcille hits the Kraken with a strong spell - however, it only angers the Kraken, who then retaliates. Senshi notes that its skin is too tough for their weapons and calls on Marcille to instead cast the Waterwalk spell on the Kraken. As it floats on top of the water, Senshi runs up and defeats it in the same way he would kill a squid or octopus: hitting it straight between the eyes. After Laios is freed from the Kraken's grip, Senshi explains to Laios and Marcille how to defeat squid- and octopus-like monsters using his knowledge of their anatomy. Laios then asks if squid and octopus taste good, so Marcille tells him of the many delicious ways they can be prepared and offers to take him to eat it. Laios, however, is thinking about trying the Kraken, with Marcille then blaming herself for walking right into that conversation. Laios excitedly tries his first bite of Kraken with a little salt as suggested by Senshi but finds it bitter and disgusting. Senshi thinks he may have picked a bad part and decides to try the stomach, but notices something squirming beneath the Kraken's skin, which turns out to be a Giant Parasite. Laios is fascinated by the parasite, but Marcille is disgusted, especially at the proposal of eating it. Senshi then grills the parasite and Laios gives it a try, declaring it uniquely delicious. Marcille takes a bite and acknowledges that it is good, but can't say that it is better than squid or octopus. Laios comments that he thinks the parasite would be delicious in any form as he even tried some of it raw, which shocks Marcille. This, however, leads to his downfall, as while consuming the large parasite raw he also consumed one of its parasites, which then gave him severe stomach pain for the rest of the night. Senshi then muses on his earlier statement of protecting the ecosystem as their actions have made them become part of the ecosystem of the dungeon. Characters in Order of Appearance * Chilchuck * Marcille * Laios Thorden * Senshi Dishes * Giant Parasite from Giant Kraken: Grilled Plain and Kabayaki-Style